Polos
by Fvvn
Summary: Karena hanya orang polos yang menganggap ciuman seperti dan sesepele nyukur jenggot. Random plot. Birthday fic for Jean Kirschtein. JeanEre. Warning di dalam.


**Polos**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**Rating T+**

**Friendship (IDK)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, JeanEre, Mengandung bahasa yang kasar, penuh dialog, sedikit deskripsi, random, chessy (?), flat, Awas-awas friendship nyerempet.**

**[Birthday fic for Jean Kirschtein]**

.

.

.

.

Eren melambai dari parkiran sepeda di belakang gedung sekolah. Seragam olahraga yang ia kenakan nampak biru dan mencolok. Jean yang melihatnya, lantas menghampiri. Lelehan es krim di tangan jatuh membentur lantai, dan terinjak oleh sepatunya sendiri. Jean cuek. Tetap berlari menghampiri dan menghisap puncak es batangnya sebelum berbicara.

"Yo!"

"Hari ini kau yang bonceng tahu!"

Sosok di depan Jean, marah. Alisnya menukik dan berkacak pinggang.

"Malah makan es krim lagi—"

"Bawel. Sudah dibonceng, banyak komplain lagi."

"Yeaa siapa yang kalah _janken_ ha?!"

"Siapa yang sepedanya rusak karena habis tercebur di comberan ha?"

"Mau komplain?!"

"Iya! Kenapa?! Mau ngadu sama ibumu soal komplainku?!"

Eren menggeram tanpa perlawanan.

Jean mendecih. Sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada objek di genggamannya.

Mulut membuka lebar, memasukkan sisa potongan es batang yang masih tersisa secara bulat-bulat ke dalamnya—yang membuat wajah Jean mendadak biru dan Eren tahu Jean sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit kedinginan.

"Cepat!"

Kunyahan Jean dipercepat—dan sekali lagi ekspresi ngilu itu terbit dari permukaan wajahnya. Setelah berhasil menelan dengan sempurna, ia jitaki Eren sebelum akhirnya duduk di sepeda dengan gerak yang terkesan seenaknya.

"Sakit bodoh—"

"Cepat naik! Mau pulang tidak ha?!"

Eren menggeram untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bokongnya sengaja dihantam kasar pada jok belakang—Jean sampai hampir terjengkang karenanya. Jitak-jitakkan kembali tersaji di depan mata. Ditambah sahutan nyaring. Tontonan gratis, menarik beberapa mata. Bahkan setelah sepeda melaju pergi, posisinya tidak lepas dari sorotan.

Karena—

"Itu Jean?"

"—dan Eren?"

"Mereka pulang bareng?"

Jean dan Eren.

Yang boncengan di tengah terik matahari.

Di tengah lalu-lalang siswa Shiganshina.

Di tengah situasi habis berkelahi satu sama lain,

Tergolong amat langka.

Meskipun fakta bahwa mereka adalah tetangga dan kedua ibu mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

.

.

.

.

Sepeda hitam berpenumpang dua orang berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertaman bunga dengan pagar kayu kecil yang membatasi wilayah. Suara rem berderit, di telinga. Cengkeraman Eren pada jok kursinya, melemas, dan lekas ia turun dari sepeda. Wajahnya tak menoleh lagi pada sang supir gratisan—malah dengan cueknya bergegas menuju pagar tanpa ada satupun niat untuk berterimakasih.

Jean sendiri tak acuh, tak mengharapkan sosok Eren akan sujud di kakinya dan berterimakasih. Salah satu kaki Jean sudah beranjak pada pedal dan cengkeramannya pada stang menguat.

Namun saat kaki itu hendak mengayuh, suara seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari pintu depan rumah membuat Jean batal pergi.

"Jean—mampir dulu, ayo!"

Kepala krem keabuan itu menoleh patah-patah, menangkap figur wanita paruh baya yang melambai dengan ceria ke arahnya.

Menghela napas sekali.

Jean lalu memutar arah, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah memarkirkan si hitam di pekarangan rumah Yeager. Di antara bebungaan poppy merah dan ilalang. Sosok _brunette_ di depannya cuma mengusap dahi—kepanasan, dan Jean yang mengekor di belakang, sibuk melepas satu kancing seragamnya lagi demi akses sirkulasi udara terhadap tubuhnya.

"Panaaas."

"Eren, buatkan minum dulu untuk temanmu."

Yang namanya disebut berhenti mengeluh saat ibunya menggatakan bahwa Jean adalah temannya.

Sebelum beranjak ke dapur, ia memersilahkan Jean untuk duduk tenang di ruang tamu.

"Jangan sampai merusak barang-barang."

"Kau kira aku binatang?"

"Ya memang kan? Kuda?"

Kaki Jean refleks menargetkan betis langsing Eren yang memiliki celah untuk diserang.

.

.

.

.

Jean celingukan, menatap pigura demi pigura yang banyak menghias dinding. Entah itu pigura akan lukisan, foto pemandangan, atau bahkan, foto keluarga Yeager secara keutuhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan Eren muncul dari ambang pintu, membawa dua gelas air mineral dengan es batu dan perasan jeruk nipis. Jean mengkerut saat ia cicipi minumannya yang terlalu asam. Sementara Eren di sebelahnya terlihat biasa dan cenderung menikmati likuid yang ia teguk.

"Habis ini aku akan pu—"

Jean bahkan tak dibiarkan untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Karena persis pada saat ia hendak bangkit dari duduk, wanita yang tadi menyapanya dan memintanya untuk bertamu, muncul dengan balutan kemeja biru dan rok span pendek. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul dan wajahnya penuh make-up. Terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang dan merapikan penampilannya. kemudian memakai heels di teras dalam. Suaranya bersahut dari ruang depan—sampai terdengar di ruang tamu tempat Eren dan Jean duduk manis menikmati minuman.

"Maaf ya Eren, hari ini mama kerja lebih awal dari jadwal biasa."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau lapar di kulkas ada kari."

"Ya ma."

"Di rumah baik-baik ya—"

"Iya ma—"

"Sama Jean."

Eren terperangah.

"Eh? Apa?"

Kegiatan memakai high heels Carla terhenti sekedar untuk menarik ponsel dan mengetik pesan. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sepatu yang telah membungkus kaki-kakinya. Bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan kiri yang bertaut pada lengan kanan—menatap Eren.

"Jean akan menginap disini kan?"

"HAH? K-kata siapa?" Jean sendiri pun sejujurnya kaget.

Carla dengan ringannya menunjuk diri sendiri. Alis Jean naik sebelah.

"Kataku."

_Facepalm_. Carla tertawa kecil melihat wajah pasi dua remaja tanggung di depannya.

"Nyonya Kirschtein juga sudah memberi izin—katanya tidak apa kalau Jean menginap disini."

"Eh ya, tapi _miss_—"

"Kalau begitu, urusan rumah kuserahkan pada kalian berdua ya. Sampai nanti!"

Pintu depan terdengar berdebam. Tidak ada cipika-cipiki terhadap Eren—sudah jelas Carla menghindari bantahan dengan cara bergegas secepatnya dari rumah. ia memang curang, tidak ingin mendengar alasan dari pihak lawan yang ingin menolak tawaran menginapnya. Jean yang masih dalam kondisi nyawa melayang, mangap dan menggapai udara dengan tangan kanan, hanya bisa beku di tempat. Eren di sampingnya sudah memasang wajah yang amat tidak berselera.

"Kau kalau mau pulang, pulang saja."

Seketika saja muka kuda menoleh gesit pada sumber suara.

"...Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak," Eren mengedikkan bahu, "Cuman sugesti saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu serumah berdua dengan Mikasa? _Hell no_. Aku akan menginap."

"Bodoh—"menggaruk pinggir dahinya, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan berdua dengan Mikasa di usia jagung?"

"Maksudmu remaja 15 yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan menuju 16? Menurutmu?"

"Nah, peduli setan."

Jeda tercipta ketika pintu depan kembali terdengar membuka, dan suara gadis setenang riak air danau, menyusulnya.

"Aku pulang."

Buru-buru Eren dan Jean berlomba untuk menemui sang gadis, yang saat itu sedang sibuk merapikan sepatunya di rak-rakkan.

Kelereng hitamnya tak terlihat kaget ketika bertabrakkan dengan kelereng emas Jean karena sepeda di pekarangan sudah cukup memberinya petunjuk bahwa ada tamu yang mampir ke rumah hari ini.

"Kau pulang dengan Jean, Eren?"

"Ya—" suara mengambang, "Sepedaku um—rantainya putus."

Bohong sedikit tak apalah. Karena mengaku bahwa ia habis balapan menuruni lereng dengan sepeda bersama Jean lalu jatuh terjerembab ke dalam kubangan dan membuat ban sepedanya kempes, rantai lepas dari _gear_ dan bodi kotor bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk diceritakan.

"Oh.."

"Lalu kau sendiri? Jangan bilang jalan kaki lagi?"

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?"

"Ada smurf yang mengantarku, tadi."

"Oh—pantas saja tadi ada suara mobil, di depan rumah." Jean menyahut, membuat Eren berpaling dan menatap heran.

"Apa? Smurf siapa? Naik mobil?"

"Che."

"Masa kau tidak sadar sih—satu-satunya yang cukup legal untuk menyetir dan punya tubuh kerdil di sekolah kita."

Mikasa sudah melenggang pergi ke dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu, ketika Eren baru saja mengangkat kepala dan berseru sambil mengetukkan kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan kiri. Lalu wajahnya berubah kaget.

"Tunggu. Levi-_sensei_ mengantarmu pulang? Yang benar?"

Eren mendongak ke arah Mikasa pergi. Suara beling-beling botol di dalam kulkas yang berbenturan terdengar kemudian. Disusul oleh suara tegukan, sebelum akhirnya sayup-sayup Mikasa menjawab.

"Jangan dibahas. Aku sedang malas."

Suara pintu kulkas yang terbanting sempat membuat bahu Eren terloncat. Oke, kode _badmood_ Mikasa tersampaikan dengan baik.

"Hari ini aku akan sibuk di kamar karena tugas. Kalau kau ada hal yang penting, ketuk saja pintu kamarku."

"Kalau ada hal yang tidak penting?"

"..."

Hening di seberang dan Eren merasa dingin tiba-tiba.

"O-oke Mikasa. Aku mengerti."

suara langkah terdengar menjauh. Disusul oleh tangga kayu yang berkerit karena diinjak. Aneh. Eren membatin. Mikasa bisa bertindak masam di depannya—aneh. Karena sesungguhnya Eren adalah anak emas yang sering mendapat proteksi berlebih dari Mikasa yang tak pernah melepaskan pandang terhadapnya.

Tapi mungkin hari ini adalah pengecualian. Dimana Mikasa sedang _moody_ dan akan semakin parah jika dibercandai bahkan oleh Eren sekalipun.

"Ngomong-omong, Eren."

Kepala cokelat itu menoleh, malas. Ketika Jean memecah konsentrasinya di alam bawah sadar dengan sebuah suara rendah bervolume besar.

"Bikin jus jeruk dong."

Tiga siku bersinggungan muncul di dahi Eren saat gelas tinggi kosong milik Jean disodorkan cuma-cuma di depannya.

"Bikin sendiri sana."

"...Eeeh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak jadi deh kalau begitu."

Dan simulasi rumah-rumahan pun tercipta.

Simulasi antara istri durhaka dan suami pemalas. Juga Mikasa yang takkan keluar dari kamarnya untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

Eren baru saja ingin mengeluarkan kari di kulkas dan memanaskannya sebentar, namun Jean yang baru saja jajan camilan di luar komplek dan kembali dengan sekantung besar _junk food_, heran begitu ia lihat Eren masih tampil dalam balutan seragam olahraga.

"Oi. Kau lihat tidak sekarang jam berapa?"

Eren yang baru saja menuang kari ke dalam panci, menoleh pada jam dinding di atas kepala lalu kembali mengurusi pekerjaannya. Tanpa repot mendongak kepada Jean.

"Kenapa memang kalau sekarang jam empat sore?"

"Mandi!" kantung belanjaan Jean, ditaruh di meja makan, "Kau habis masuk ke comberan ingat?! Di sekolah kau cuman sempat lap badan dan ganti seragam bekas pakai P.E pagi tadi."

"Kau siapa sih? Ibuku ya?"

Jean sudah mengambil alih panci, dan mendorong Eren agar jauh-jauh dari wilayah kompor.

"Sudah, aku saja yang panaskan—bersihkan badanmu dulu, nanti udara disini terkontaminasi oleh tubuhmu!"

"Ck!"

Kesal, Eren sengaja memeluk Jean dan menggosokkan tubuhnya dengan semangat kepada lelaki jangkung yang histeris, menggeliat—

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Ia jauhkan kepala Eren dari dadanya dan mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang kelewatan. Eren terpukul mundur, jatuh terduduk dengan kedua mata yang berkedip, kaget.

Jean ngos-ngosan. Ia pandangi tubuhnya dan merasa gatal secara dadakan—yang _author_ yakin ini hanyalah sugesti dari otaknya dan menjadi terasa nyata jika dipercaya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sekarang kau juga kotor Jean."

Eren nyengir lebar. Lebar sekali sampai Jean rasanya ingin mencungkil kedua lubang hidung Eren dengan linggis.

"Dan harus mandi—"

"Ck!"

Decakan itu berganti menjadi milik Jean. Eren membelalak, dan selanjutnya pergerakan Jean terasa begitu cepat di mata, seperti bilah pedang yang berayun di tangan samurai. Panci kari tergeletak nganggur di atas kompor—ditinggalkan oleh kedua pemilik yang sibuk adu mulut dan saling seret ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang mandinya harus bersama-sama!"

"Cerewet! Cepat telanjang jangan banyak cingcong!"

"Kok bicaramu nafsuan begitu?!"

"CEREWETTT!"

Dan pertarungan masih berlanjut pada sesi melepas pakaian, juga pada saat masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ ataupun _shower_.

"Kau pakai _shower_ sana!"

"Tidak mau! _Bathtub_ milikku! Kau yang pakai _shower_, kuda!"

"Kau tidak tahu petuah untuk memuliakan tamu ha?!"

"Memangnya kau tamu, HA?! Kau kuda disini!"

Jean menjerit lagi. Tak peduli dengan sosok Eren yang sudah memenuhi isi _bathtub_ dengan tubuhnya—Jean tetap terjun ke dalam kubangan dan membuat tumpahan air mengucur deras dari pinggir _bathtub_.

"AAHHHHH! Bodoh!"

"Ini _bathtub_ untuk satu orang tahu!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Sempiiit!"

Jean menampar Eren dengan cipratan air yang ia ciptakan. Lalu menyeringai lebar.

Eren mendongkol.

Siapa suruh memprovokasi Jean—Eren ketulah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Mikasa yang memanaskan kari. Eren dan Jean yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—dengan penampilan segar dan rambut basah, melongo saat dilihatnya sesosok gadis Asia sibuk menata piring dan menuang nasi di atasnya.

"Oh, karinya sudah kupanaskan."

Datar.

Tanggapan meluncur ketika sorotnya bertabrakan dengan milik sang kakak.

"Kukira kau akan mengunci diri di kamar untuk semalam penuh."

"Aku sedang istirahat, dan memutuskan untuk makan sore sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh, begitu."

Eren mengambil kursi di depan salah satu piring yang sudah Mikasa tata. Jean mengambil kursi di sebelahnya dan Mikasa duduk di seberang mereka setelah menuang kari di masing-masing piring.

Baru saja Eren selesai berdoa dan mengambil sendok,

"Eren, maaf."

Mikasa di seberang memecah hening.

"Hari ini aku tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tadi aku memelototimu—"

Eren mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, dimana Mikasa yang keluar dari dapur dan menatapnya sengit, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi ke kamar.

"Ah, yang itu—" Eren membalas lugu, "Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang pernah _badmood_, aku maklum."

"Hari ini aku juga tidak bisa menjagamu seperti biasa—"

"Err, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh itu. Aku bisa jaga diri, Mikasa—"

Gadis di seberang lalu menoleh pada sosok di samping Eren. Jean yang sudah makan terlebih dahulu dan merasa diperhatikan lantas mendongak, dan berhenti mengunyah.

"Apa?" tanya dengan alis naik sebelah.

"Kalau kau ada apa-apa, teriak saja nanti aku akan keluar dari kamar dan menolongmu, Eren."

"Hei! Maksudmu apa berkata begitu..." Jean _facepalm_ mendengarnya. Cara bicara Mikasa terdengar seperti menuduhnya akan bertindak macam-macam.

"Dengar, kau, jangan besar kepala. Bukan berarti aku merestuimu untuk berteman dengan Eren—"

_Geh? Siapa juga yang sudi berteman dengannya _

"—hanya karena kau menolongnya ganti baju saat terjebur ke got dan mengantarnya pulang."

"EHHHH! KAU LIHAT ITU?!"

Eren menggebrak mejanya, spontan. Mikasa tak bergerak, menghiraukan Eren dan terus menatap Jean dengan sengit. Yang dipelototi hanya mengangkat kedua tanganya—menyerah.

"Ayolah, Mikasa... kau tidak berpikir serius kan?" Jean menghela napas, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan, seorang bocah seumur jagung ini—terhadap Eren?"

"Hei!" Eren menyela cepat.

"Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan orang sepertinya!"

"HEIIII!"

"Bocah seumur jagung?" Mikasa mengulang, retorik.

"Maksudmu remaja siap tumbuh dengan ketetapan hati yang belum stabil?"

Jean melongo.

"Yang jati dirinya masih bisa digoyahkan dan rawan menyimpang? Menurutmu?"

Dan ia mendadak _deja vu_.

Eren di kursinya sudah lemas, tak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh.

"...Ampunilah hamba, ratu Mikasa."

.

.

.

.

Dengan sekantung snack di tangan dan perjalanan menuju kamar, Jean hanya bisa bergumam—merasa tidak adil malam itu.

"Apa kakakmu tidak bertingkah agak lebay?"

"...kau sudah tahu kan sekarang—Mikasa bukan orang sempurna seperti yang selama ini kau lihat dengan mata katarakmu."

"Pret."

"Cobalah sekali-kali kau rasakan posisiku—dimana ada seorang wanita kuat yang membentengimu dari orang-orang dan memerlakukanmu seperti tuan puteri."

"...Jadi—"

"—Mikasa itu pangeranmu?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Jean sibuk mengeluarkan snack-snacknya, mengonsumsi sambil melihat berita di TV. Duduknya serampangan, remah-remah jatuh di karpet Eren. yang punya kamar pun geram.

"Hei!"

Bantalnya ia lempar ke kepala Jean yang saat itu menoleh dengan malas-malasan.

"Remahannya! Berantakan!"

"Tsk!" Jean mengumpulkannya, memungutnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam satu kantung snack yang sudah kosong.

"Begitu doang mana bersih! Sapu!"

"Ish! Kalau begitu tunggu kuselesaikan dulu semuanya baru kurapikan."

"Tsk!" Eren duduk di kursi belajarnya, melipat kedua tangan. Wajahnya terlihat tak santai.

"Tukang ngambek."

"_Bully_."

"Siapa yang _bully_?! Kau sama saja seperti Mikasa, berlebihan!"

Eren hendak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan ingin berteriak—tapi Jean yang menyadari gestur itu lekas melompat dan menyumpal mulut Eren deng selimut di ranjang.

"Hmppp!"

"Jangan teriak dong! Kau mau aku mati dipenggal Mikasa!"

"Hmmppp!"

Dada naik-turun bisa terlihat. Jean menunggu _timing_ hingga Eren bisa kembali tenang. bintil-bintil keringat mulai terbit di dahinya, melupakan faktor bahwa AC di kamar berhembus kencang.

Sumpalan itu kemudian diangkat dari mulutnya. Eren megap-megap, kehabisan napas.

Dan terbatuk.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu kan."

"Yaa maap."

Eren melirik tajam, sebelum ia rebut selimut di tangan Jean dan melipatnya kembali dengan rapi.

"Maaf ya, Eren sayang."

Sumpalan selimut itu kini berganti masuk ke dalam mulut Jean.

"HMMMPPPPPPP!"

.

.

.

.

Jean menguap, melihat TV. Diam-diam ia lirik Eren yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku pelajaran di raknya. Rasa penasaran pun menjalar. Jean mengupil sambil memeper pada karpet yang ia tiduri saat itu.

"Hei."

Punggung Eren tetap terlihat sibuk. Memasuk-mengeluarkan buku, dan memisahkan beberapa catatan disana.

"Sedang apa sih. Sibuk amat."

Eren tak menggubris, bahkan tak menoleh samasekali. Sebelum akhirnya tumpukkan buku yang ia pilih-pilih lengkap, dipindahkannya pada meja belajar. Eren lalu membalas tatapan Jean kala bocah itu terus mengekori segala pergerakannya dengan sudut mata.

"Jadi—aku di _notice_?" Jean menyeringai.

_Menyebalkan._

"Kau ingat ada PR apa saja seminggu ini?"

"Huh?" Ekspresi Jean berubah, kontras. Eren tak menanggapi ucapannya, tadi, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mau kutandai dan kukerjakan hari ini—" balas sekenanya, "Yang kuingat cuman PR Bahasa Inggris sama Matematika saja."

"Akupun mana tahu."

"Ha?"

"—Setiap habis diberi PR sih, langsung kukerjakan semua ya. Jadi aku tak perlu mengingatnya segala."

"Belagu."

"Gapapa belagu, yang penting sesuai kemampuan."

Eren gigit pensil. Jean membesarkan lubang hidungnya.

"Sikapmu, berbeda sekali dengan orang itu."

"Orang itu?" Jean mengerjap. Menatap Eren yang memandang punggung tangannya yang berpangku, searah gravitasi dengan lekat.

"Cuma mimpi aneh. Ada orang yang wajahnya mirip denganmu,"

"Oi, oi, kau yakin itu orang yang mirip denganku? Bukannya aku sendiri?"

"Seratus persen yakin," Eren balas menatap Jean—bersorot api-api, "Soalnya—"

Wajah Eren berubah rumit.

Tangannya kemudian menggaruk pipi, dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jangan menatapku aneh."

"Halah. cepat katakan, kenapa!"

Eren turun dari kursinya, duduk rapi di depan Jean dengan suara yang volumenya diperkecil.

"Jadi, mimpi ini jauh lebih aneh daripada gaya rambutmu."

"Jangan urusi rambutku!" Jean menjambak rambut Eren, "dan jangan bertele-tele!"

"Tsk! Sabarlah!" Eren menepis tangan Jean dengan wajah murka, "Ceritanya harus dari awal."

Jean berkedut, heran.

"Jadi, begini—"

"—Apa kau percaya dengan dunia paralel?"

"Hm?" Jean mengusap dagu dan kakinya bersilangan, "Apa mimpimu berhubungan dengan dunia paralel?"

"Begitulah."

"Eh?"

"Aku mimpi jatuh di dunia paralel. Persis dengan lingkungan rumah dan sekolah kita. Hanya yang berbeda—"

"—di tempat itu, straight adalah kaum minor dan homo adalah kaum major."

"Hah."

Snack Jean sampai terlantar, saking takjubnya. Eren memungut salah satu bungkus dan mulai mengunyah.

"Eh, oi! Lanjutkan ceritamu jangan malah makan!"

Kunyahan Eren makin nyaring terdengar.

"Tunggu—itu snack beras _Serina_ favoritku! Kenapa malah kau ambil yang itu!"

"Penggerutu. Ini upah bicaraku."

"Kampret!"

Dan Eren terus mengunyah. menatap bungkus snack-nya dan bercerita tanpa memandang mata Jean.

"Anehnya, ada orang bermuka kuda sepertimu yang menyeretku di dunia itu. Lalu—"

Cerita kembali dilanjutkan. Eren meneguk ludah, meletakkan snack-nya dipangkuan. Sambil menatap Jean dengan wajah serius—yang membuat Jean entah kenapa jadi was-was adanya.

"Dia bilang aku _partner_-nya."

"Maksudmu... teman homonya?"

"Begitulah."

Jean menatap lelah.

"Kok bisa-bisanya kau cerita hal seperti ini dengan ringan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mimpi ini."

Eren kembali mengunyah, membuat perasaan Jean mendadak awas terhadapnya. Mungkin ada benarnya kalau Eren masih terlalu dini untuk menyadari bahwa pembicaraannya barusan adalah hal yang sangat memalukan untuk diucap.

"Meskipun wajahnya mirip—ah, atau bahkan bisa dibilang dia _doppelganger_-mu di dunia paralel. tapi wataknya sangat kontras denganmu."

Jean masih diam.

"Lalu dia menciumku juga—"

"Ha?"

"Katanya sih, ciuman itu simbol menghisap energi—aku tidak tahu dunia macam apa itu karena otakku seperti diproses untuk percaya dan memahaminya."

"Mimpi yang aneh..."

"Apa kubilang."

Tiba-tiba canggung menyergap.

"Kok jadi merinding ya." Jean mendadak parno.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku juga jadi ikutan merinding nih."

"..."

"..."

"Ng... ngomong-omong, itu bukan mimpi basah kan?"

"_As if_!" Eren mendelik, "Satu ciuman tak bisa membuatku mimpi basah, tahu!"

"Oh iya ya. Kau kan bocah, mana ngerti mimpi basah."

"Hei!"

"Diam, perawan! Tak usah hai-hei hai-hei!"

"Kau juga perawan, tolol!"

"Aku perjaka! Kau yang perawan!"

Eren bangkit dari duduknya dan menjambak Jean kuat-kuat.

"Ayolah ribut!"

"Sakit oi! OI!"

Pergelangan tangan Eren dicengkeram balik oleh Jean, dan rintihan berganti. Tubuh langsing Eren terpelanting ke samping berkat _tackle_ kaki Jean yang menjegal sisi dalam telapak kaki Eren. yang menyebabkannya jatuh tertidur, di atas karpet. Berkedip-kedip.

Jean melepaskannya, duduk di samping Eren dengan telinga yang memerah.

Napasnya menghela berat.

Eren belum bangkit dari posisinya—

Malah menatap langit-langit dan bergumam secara refleks.

"Waktu itu, posisinya juga begini."

"Apa?"

Jean menoleh sekali lagi. Eren masih menatap langit-langit.

"Jadi, aku sedang tertidur seperti ini. Lalu orang di mimpi itu merayap di atasku. Lalu yah—"

Eren tak melanjutkannya karena ia pikir Jean sudah tahu maksudnya.

Dan memang benar, Jean paham—siapa yang tidak?

Ia tenggelam dalam pikiran. Salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang bergerak hanyalah jemari yang menggaruk daerah di bawah bibir. Diam-diam Eren melirik dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"...Kau mau coba?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan simpel Jean membuatnya terperangah, "Maksudmu?"

"Ciuman."

.

.

.

.

Ada dua kubu yang mendadak beku di tengah hembusan AC bersuhu 18 derajat. Dan kedua yang beku itu saling pandang—

Menganga. Tidak percaya.

Jean memecah situasi saat itu dengan mendengus, penuh intonasi mengejek.

"Kenapa diam? Cuma tempelan kulit antar kulit—tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Tidak, tunggu. Maksudmu apa tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Bikin _shock_, tahu!"

"Tsk!" Jean mengacak rambutnya, memasang wajah kesal dengan telinga yang kembali memerah, "Memangnya salah kalau sekali seumur hidup bertingkah iseng?"

"Ha? Iseng?"

"Menurutmu ciuman itu iseng?"

"Maksudku kalau ciumannya diantara kita!"

"Kalau kau bersujud padaku—mungkin aku akan mengajarkanmu sedikit teknik supaya anak lugu sepertimu bisa tahu caranya berciuman yang keren."

"OHOKKK OHOKHOKOHOK!"

"Oi. Reaksinya biasa aja plis!"

"SHOCK."

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa. Lagipula sejak awal aku kan cuman bercanda!"

Jean membelakangi Eren, memangku pipinya dengan telapak tangan dan cemberut tanpa perlu ditutup-tutupi. TV berkedap-kedip di ruangan—menjadi salah satu hal yang mengisi kekosongan karena situasi kembali hening.

Eren memainkan kedua ibu jarinya yang saling berbenturan.

"Ng—"

"—Kau bilang cuman untuk iseng kan?"

Saat Jean membalikkan punggungnya untuk menatap, ia dapatkan wajah Eren yang beralih pandang dengan kepala mengangguk kecil.

Terlalu takjub sampai mulutnya terbuka secara tidak sadar.

"Boleh saja, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dilakukan dimana? Dahi? Telinga? Pipi? Atau hidung?"

"Bibirlah!"

Jean menggampar Eren secara refleks saking gemasnya.

"Oi! Aku salah apa sampai digampar—"

Mulut itu dihadang oleh telapak tangan Jean yang menyebabkan Eren mendadak diam, secara naluriah. Tidak menempel, memang. Hanya terpaut tiga senti dari kulit bibir Eren—membuat pori-pori telapak tangan Jean merasakan hembus napas Eren.

Bola mata kehijauan, lalu bergulir pelan. Dari telapak tangan, kini beralih pada kelereng emas Jean yang juga memandangnya, dalam.

Oh, perut Yeager mendadak mulas.

"Kau merusak momen, Eren."

"Hah."

"Diam dulu."

Telapak tangan Jean kemudian pindah tempat, merayap pada pipi Eren yang kenyal dan diluar dugaan—halus seperti pantat bayi.

Eren sendiri terlonjak dengan bagaimana hangatnya temperatur tangan Jean dan sensasi kasarnya permukaan kulit Jean saat bergesekkan dengan kulit pipinya.

"Um... jadi?"

Eren masih menunggu karena Jean tak terlihat maju saat itu.

Posisi mereka masih berada di atas karpet, duduk berhadapan dengan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala. Jean menarik napas, mencondongkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Buka mulutmu sedikit."

"Eh?"

"Beri aku akses, idiot."

Telapak tangan kiri Jean meraih belakang kepala Eren dan mendorongnya agar maju menghampiri wajahnya. Kepala keabuan itu menyerong beberapa derajat—sengaja mencari sudut yang ideal untuk melakukan aksinya.

Kelopak mata Eren terbuka sempurna saat kulit bibirnya bergesek dengan kulit bibir lainnya—yang terasa dingin dan menggelitik. Juga basah karena sebelumnya Jean menjilat agar kulit bibirnya tidak menempel kering.

Kepala Jean semakin menekan maju.

Hingga tempelan itu menguat, dan Jean menguncinya dengan lidah yang melilit bagian dalam mulut Eren agar ciumannya tidak mudah terlepas.

Entah apa yang membawanya pada tindak jauh, Jean secara insting mendorong tubuh lawan di depannya agar berbaring di karpet secara perlahan. Dorongan yang tidak melepaskan tautan antar bibir, yang membuat Eren hanya bisa menjambak kaus di bagian pundak Jean (sebagai pegangan), dan menahan ringis saat lengan-lengan bak pilar mengunci pergerakan kepalanya. Perasaan dingin, licin, dan rumit terkecap, menyelubung.

Jean melepas seperkian detik aksinya untuk akses udara, lalu melanjutkan ciuman dengan lidah yang menyapu bibir Eren sebagai tindak pembuka. Eren menggeliat—Jean menangkap ekspresi tersebut, dan mulai mengecup ringan, tanpa melibatkan lidah seperti awal tindakannya.

Tidak ada jaring saliva, hanya ada napas yang berburu. Dan wajah memanas. Juga keringat di tengah ruang bersuhu rendah. Saat ciuman lepas, Eren tak berani bangkit dari pembaringannya. Mengusap dahi dan (secara diam-diam—ketika Jean sedang tidak melihat) bibirnya.

Jean menopang lengannya pada lutut yang ditekuk. Posisi duduknya menghadap Eren yang masih berbaring—tapi kemudian lekas bangkit karena ia merasa perutnya tergelitik jika ia tidak segera bangkit.

"Bagaimana?"

Eren mengadah saat Jean meminta sepatah komentar darinya. Pipinya tidak merah, hanya saja Eren merasa malu, entah kenapa.

"...melelahkan."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Tidak."

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

"Tidak juga."

Jean menangkap wajah Eren dengan satu telapak tangan yang lengket pada dagu sang _brunette_. Lalu menyeringai.

"Mau kubuktikan sekali lagi kalau kau menyukainya?"

Dan Eren menangkis, balas menampar Jean sekencang mungkin.

"OI!"

"Balasan untuk tamparan yang tadi."

Saat itu Eren sudah beranjak ke ranjangnya, menyelimuti diri dan memunggungi Jean yang terbengong.

"Kau mau tidur, Eren?"

Suara menguap menjawabnya.

Jean hanya mengedik. Merapikan snack yang berantakan dan mematikan lampu sebelum ia gelar _futon_ di sebelah ranjang Eren.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan perilaku kenakalan mereka lebih lanjut. Seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah angin lalu atau bahkan mimpi yang terasa nyata.

Meskipun Jean agaknya sadar bahwa setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak lagi berani memandang iris hijau Eren, seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Eren, kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Oi?"

Suara kain meringsek. Dan tubuh berpindah posisi.

"Apa..."

Eren menjawab lemah. Menggaruk pipinya, dan menarik selimut agar lebih menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Jean beringsut menghadap ranjang Eren, bertanya.

"Sekarang, hari apa ya?"

"Mhh—" kain meringsek lagi, "Bodoh. Besok—minggu kan... makanya, kau boleh menginap—"

Lalu menguap.

Jean melirik jam di dinding kamar. Pukul satu pagi dinihari.

"Sekarang sudah minggu berarti."

Eren tak menjawab lagi. Hanya ada derit ranjang sekali.

"Eren."

"..."

"Oi, Eren..."

"..."

"HALOO EREN YEAGER—!"

"Berisik, Jean!"

Sebuah bantal terjun dari atas ranjang—dan telak menghantam wajah Jean.

"Aku baru ingat pulang sekolah ada janji nobar dengan Reiner dan Connie."

"Bodo amaaat."

Eren kepalang ngantuk. Derit ranjangnya terdengar makin gegabah.

"Gara-gara mengantarmu, jadi lupa kan."

"Zzz..."

"Dan bisa-bisanya mereka tetap melanjutkan nonton."

Jean mengecek ponsel yang berisikan email dari Connie yang marah-marah karena Jean tak mengangkat teleponnya. Sebab ponselnya _silent_.

"OI. Eren!"

"Tsk!"

Eren kembali berguling berlawanan arah, lalu merayap ke pinggir ranjang dan mendongak ke bawah—tepat di mana Jean ternyata juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Lalu maumu apa, muka kuda?!"

"Mauku? Hmm—" Jean mengulur waktunya. Eren membenturkan gigi-giginya, tidak sabar, "Mau curhat aja sih."

"Mati sana!"

"Eh—Oi! Eren!"

Kedua telinga Yeager muda disumpal dengan bantal-bantal. Dahinya yang berkerut tebal, perlahan kembali licin.

Suara Jean mendadak hilang—mungkin sudah menyerah.

Jean memunggungi ranjang Eren, menendang selimutnya supaya hanya membungkus kaki (karena Jean merasa gerah). Tidurnya gaya miring, dan kelopak matanya hampir ditutup.

Hampir.

Karena—

"Jean."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Apa, kampret?"

Jean mengulangi sahutannya.

"Pagi-pagi langsung mandi."

"Maksud?"

Eren beranjak duduk dari ranjangnya. Jean terperangah dengan _bed-hair_ Eren yang mencuat kemana-mana dan pemuda itu nampak cuek, tak berniat merapikan. Malah mengucek mata.

"Kau mau nonton kan? Divergent?"

"Ooh. Kau _update_ juga."

Eren membanting tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring.

"Jadi—besok bagaimana?"

Jean bertanya sekali lagi. Agaknya bingung.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa jadi subtitusi Connie dan Reiner untuk menemanimu nonton."

"Dan hutangku padamu, akan lunas."

"Keh." Jean tertawa geli.

"Hutangmu baru lunas kalau aku ditraktir lah."

"Mati sana."

"Yuk, mati bersama."

"AMIT-AMITTT."

Jean tertawa mendengar bantahan Eren yang bervolume cukup keras dan menekan.

"Sudah cukup. Besok pagi jangan sampai telat."

"Bodoh. Lihat saja nanti siapa yang bangun belakangan."

"Huh."

"..."

"..."

"Selamat tidur, Eren."

"Apasih."

"Ucapan selamat tidur."

"Kok merinding."

"Diamlah! Kau tidak bisa dibaikin sedikit ya."

"Ck!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jean?"

"...Zzz"

"..."

"...Zzz."

"Selamat... tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Fanfic untuk ulangtahun Jean Kirschtein. Muach *brb pitain Eren*.


End file.
